


Taeyong Oppa

by jhengchie



Series: Kinks and Slinks [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Japanese porn, M/M, Oppa Kink, PWP, Porn, Smut, just Yutae going at it, senpai kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: Taeyong OppaYutaeSmut, PWP, ficletIt’s been to long since he had Yuta like this, and hearing his Yuta senpai call him Oppa triggered something inside him.





	Taeyong Oppa

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: the oppa/senpai kink no one asked for

Taeyong really tried to restrain himself, because management wasn’t pleased with how showy he can get when it comes to the Japanese member. Taeyong wasn’t happy about being berated about his habits but he would accept this over management getting angry at Yuta for being himself. He rubbed his temple as he entered the door of his shared bedroom. They had been working too hard the past couple of months and being stressed over the promotions and tour overlapping with each other is really taking a toll on his body and well being, he needed a break.

 

“Taeyong oppa.” His eyes widened and he looked around his room in quick desperation. “Oppa!” Taeyong grinned, his kitten is in the mood.

 

 

“Yukkiri!” Taeyong called out but Yuta continued to giggle and did not respond. “Yuta Senpai?” Taeyong called out and Yuta presented himself as he walked confidently out of the adjacent bathroom.

 

“Taeyong oppa!” Yuta winked and that was all it took for Taeyong to pin the younger on the nearest wall, and the towel wrapped around Yuta’s waist to be discarded. “oppa.” Yuta muttered, voice soft and laced with lust.

 

 

“senpai?” Taeyong asked and Yuta nodded, giving him the okay sign to do what he wanted. “Word?” He asked and Yuta pulled him into a kiss.

 

 

“Apple.” Yuta replied and Taeyong kissed him passionately.

 

“I like it when you tie your hair.” Taeyong said as he nipped on Yuta’s neck. “So damn beautiful.” Taeyong growled and gripped Yuta’s hips tighter as he rutted on Yuta. “Mine.” Taeyong bit on the pale neck and Yuta merely whined, his hands finding purchase in Taeyong’s nape and tugging on the strands of Taeyong’s hair.

 

 

“oppa… need oppa.” Yuta moaned and Taeyong detached himself from the younger to take off his belt and pulled down his zippers and pants. He took out his cock and tugged on it.

 

Yuta tried to kneel to suck Taeyong off but the older stopped him and took one of his legs lifted it on his shoulder. Yuta isn’t as flexible as the Ten or Winwin but those splits in Cherry Bomb had made this position possible for both of them. Yuta gasped as Taeyong entered him raw and he missed this to be honest, the thrill of spontaneity and  passion combined with longing and anxiety; they both needed this release.

 

 

“Fuck oppa!” Yuta screamed and the beautiful voice of the Japanese made Taeyong growl low and bit Yuta’s exposed neck once more as he bottomed out.

 

 

“Senpai.” Taeyong groaned. “whine for me please.” Taeyogn brathed out and Yuta started sobbing.

 

 

‘Oppa.. stop.” Yuta whined and sobbed, hands gripping the front of taeyongs shirt and his head back on the wall. “Please stop.” Yuta sobbed and that turned Taeyong on so much more.

 

“Senpai. I wanna wreck you so bad.” Taeyong whispered and moved his hips a little.

 

 

“No.. please oppa.. no.” Yuta cried out and Taeyong gripped the Japanese’s chin pulled him into a kiss as the younger struggled to get away. “no.” Yuta whined even more.

 

 

“I want you so bad senpai.” Taeyong said as he sucked on the bite mark he had left on Yuta. “I can’t help myself senpai.” Taeyong hissed and he adjusted his body to get leverage.

 

 

“eh.. uh.. ahhhh.” Yuta half moaned and half cried as Taeyong slowly moved. “ahhhh.” Yuta cried out and Taeyong started picking up pace. The position that they have is straining Yuta’s legs but he wasn’t crying out the safe word yet so Taeyong continued, pounding into the Japanese as Yuta continued to cry in protest.

 

 

“So good senpai!” Taeyong growled and Yuta made noises that would put any porn star to shame.

 

“Oppa!” Yuta threw his head back and Taeyong lifted Yuta’s other leg and hiked him up higher on the wall. Yuta cried and his legs around Taeyong’s waist as his hands gripped around Taeyong’s forearms that were braced on the wall behind him. “Ahhh oppaaaaaa!” Yuta cried. “I… oppa.” Taeyong could see tears form on Yuta’s eyes and he look so beautiful like this, it was unfair that the world wouldn’t be able to appreciate this side of Yuta.

 

 

Taeyong groaned as his hips thrust faster into the tight hole, he felt so good, Yuta is so good at making him feel heaven and hell at the same time. And those whines, fuck those Japanese porn stars, Yuta is all he needed.

 

“oppaaaa.” Yuta cried and Taeyong pulled the younger into a kiss with Yuta sucking on his tongue like a fucking treat.

 

Taeyong grunted as he felt his orgasm close in on him and his thrusts were blinding fast that Yuta was shedding tears as he cried out Taeyong’s name. “Come for me senpai. I want to taste you.” Taeyong hummed, barely breathing with how he was thrusting inside Yuta.

 

 

“Come.. want to come oppa!” Yuta screamed out and Taeyong latched his lips and sucked on the pale skin on Yuta’s neck as the Japanese reached his orgasm and cried out Taeyong’s name.

 

“Senpai” Taeyong breathed out and Yuta pulled Taeyong into a tongue tied kiss, hands on his nape and chin.

 

“Come inside me oppa.” Yuta said weakly and Taaeyong’s hips were ramming hard and fast. “Oppa.” Yuta was breathless and Taeyong found that extremely sexy. “Oppa.” Yuta was sobbing.

 

 

“I’m coming Yuta senpai.” Taeyong moaned out and soon he was spurting white inside Yuta who was moaning at the warmth that filled him.

 

“Taeyong Oppa!” Yuta giggled as Taeyong thrust into him a final time and gently let him down. “Taeyong oppa is so awesome.” Yuta grinned and pulled him into a sweet kiss.

 

 

“Yuta senpai is the best.” Taeyong grinned and wrapped his arms around Yuta’s waist and kissed him.

 

“Did I do well?” Yuta asked and Taeyong nodded.

 

 

“Perfect as always.” Taeyong replied. “Want to ride me senpai?” Taeyong asked and Yuta did not needed to be told twice to bend down and suck Taeyong into full hardness once more as the older took off his sweat soaked shirt.

 

 

\---

 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: well.. Yutae provoked me. I wasn’t planning on writing smuts but they put out the contents for me to work with.


End file.
